The subject invention is directed toward the art of valves and, more particularly, to a valve assembly which is particularly suited for use as a dispensing valve or faucet for bag-in-the-box type beverage containers.
Many different dispensing valve assemblies are used with bag-in-the-box or membrane type beverage containers. Typically the valves have included tiltable or deflectable plug-like elements mounted in the outlet nozzle of the beverage container. Valves of this general type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,728 and 3,972,452. In each of these prior valves, the valve element seals against the interior of the beverage container outlet nozzle. Thus, slight defects or irregularities in the interior of the outlet nozzle can result in leakage taking place.
Prior valves also prevent special problems with respect to maintaining them in a sanitary condition during shipping. Typically, it has been necessary to apply a separate removable dirt cover element over the entire valve and/or the discharge nozzle.